Erwin Schrodinger (Petals of Reincarnation)
Summary Erwin Schrodinger 'is a highly-intelligent and capable Returner, who mostly partakes in missions with the Forest of the Greats. Along with the other Greats, he was called to Japan to initiate in combat with the Sinners, an army raised by the previous strongest Returner, Kouu. Here, he battled multiple opponents but ultimately met his end when Pol Pot and Hitler overpowered his inherited ability; The Cat Chooser. As the reincarnation of Erwin Schrodinger, he is capable of utilizing the paradoxical theory of probability in combat. This allows him to manipulate the chances and outcomes of events, along with an analysis of probability. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Erwin Schrodinger Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Returner, Cat, Cat Chooser Attack Potency: Street level '(All Returners are far above humans), likely '''Wall level '(Should compare to Haito Le Buffett) '''Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed:'' Infinite (Should compare to Simo Hayha as a high level Returner) '''Combat Speed: Infinite Reaction Speed: Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, likely Wall Class '''Durability: ''Street level, likely Wall level ' 'Stamina: High, Pseudo-Infinite with Cat Chooser Range: Hundreds of meters, possibly Macroversal with Cat Chooser Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Usage, Genius Intelligence, Soul Manipulation (The Branch of Reincarnation is described as being capable of transmigrating one's soul), Acausality (Type 3. Returners exist in a state of causal dilemma), Probability Manipulation (His Returner ability, Cat Chooser, allows him to choose any probability as long as it does not have a 0% chance of occurring), Durability Negation (Cat Chooser allows him to negate his opponent's chance of survival despite his pistol's low killing power), Pseudo-Resurrection (If he were to die, he can choose the probability where he survived), Information Analysis (Can look into and analyze the probability of events), Precognition (By analyzing something's probability, he can figure out which is the most likely to occur in the future), Cosmic Awareness (Completely aware of probability, cosmic chances, and percentages. Knows of "problems of probability") 'Standard Equipment: Pistol. Intelligence: Genius '''(Possesses the intellect of the real Erwin Schrodinger and has complete awareness of probability and cosmic choice) '''Weaknesses: If the probability of something is completely 0%, he cannot choose it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Branch of Reincarnation: '''A Branch created by Alan Smithee. It bestows upon a Returner powers and manipulates their soul. *'Cat Chooser: His inherited ability. With this, he has nigh-complete control over probability. Through the countless parallel worlds, he can inherit a type of free will, where the chances and outcomes of events all rely on his desires. This also allowing an awareness of problems within probability, along with analysis of it, he typically is capable of telling the initial outcome of a situation and changing the possibilities entirely. Upon use, he can manipulate his accuracy, killing power, surviving rate, and more, as long as the probability is not zero. Others '''Notable Victories: Fifteen (Katana Zero) - Fifteen's Profile (Both were at 9-B with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon User Category:Soul Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cats Category:Gun Users Category:Superhumans